Gravidade
by Buba-chan
Summary: O sangue da realeza seria derramado pelas mãos de um Uchiha...O sangue Hyuuga seria derramado por um assassino?
1. Prólogo

**Gravidade**

**- **

_Por – Buba-chan_

-

Meia noite e meia, marcava o relógio gigantesco em frente à sua cama. O costumeiro "Tic Tac" estava mais alto que o normal e o quarto estava mergulhado em total silêncio. Entre os lençóis vermelhos, podia-se ver Hinata sentada encostada nos travesseiros, olhando para as próprias mãos. Sentia-se desconfortável, mas não conseguia encontrar o motivo de todos os arrepios que sentiu ao longo do dia. Suspirou e logo após deitou-se, olhando para as cortinas de sua janela gigantesca, apreciando o silêncio que lhe trazia o sono. Provavelmente, não demorou muito para fechar os olhos e mergulhar no mundo dos sonhos, seus planos eram acordar no dia seguinte bem disposta para as atividades reais diárias que seu pai lhe , ela era a futura herdeira do maior reino de todos; o reino Hyuuga. A melhor economia, produção de alimentos pertenciam aos Hyuugas, que em dois dias iriam receber uma nova rainha, declarando uma nova fase de riquezas e fertilidade para os cidadãos. Hinata tinha o sonho de mostrar ao seu pai, que mesmo sendo a primeira mulher a governar, não abaixaria a cabeça para os outros e manteria seu amado reino em alta, destacando-se entre todos os outros.

-... Arigatou Otou-san. – Dormia profundamente, enquanto sonhava que recebia a coroa de seu pai. Mexia-se constantemente na cama sorrindo, feliz com o sonho que estava tendo e não esperava ser acordada.

De repente o sonho de tornou pesadelo. A coroa que estava sendo recebida caiu no chão, e algumas gotas de sangue fresco a sujavam. Olhou para a imagem de seu pai e viu uma flecha negra lhe atravessando a cabeça, os olhos perolados do patriarca estavam arregalados e sem vida... Seu pai estava morto. Por reflexo, olhou ao redor vendo toda a decoração em chamas ou rasgadas, guardas caídos no chão e poças de sangue acompanhando-os

**O que estava acontecendo?**

...

* * *

Neji corria desesperado pelo castelo, tendo como destino o quarto de sua prima. O reino estava sendo atacado por um exército gigantesco que erguiam a bandeira do reino de inimigo, onde o reinado supremo era de Orochimaru, conhecido também como "Senhor das cobras" por seu reino ser cercado pela floresta da morte, onde cobras gigantescas dominam outras espé recebido uma ordem de seu tio; levar Hinata para o mais longe possível, e deixá-la segura. Todos da família real sabiam do interesse de Orochimaru pelo reino Hyuuga, já havia pedido a mão da herdeira váriasvezes, sendo rejeitado em todas. Na ultima tentativa falha, houve uma ameaça, e graças a isso o reino Hyuuga estava sendo destruído.

- HINATA-SAMA! – Gritou batendo na porta do quarto de Hinata, não tinham muito tempo até o castelo ser invadido. Conseguiu ouvir os passos da prima indo em direção a porta, que foi aberta revelando a imagem da herdeira vestida com uma camisola longa de seda vermelha, ainda sonolenta.

- Nii-san? – Hinata esfregava os olhos ainda com sono, tinha acabado de acordar de seu pesadelo. Mentalmente se perguntava o que o primo fazia acordado a essa hora da madrugada. – O que houve?

- Preciso tirar você do reino. – Viu os olhos da prima se arregalarem, pegando o pulso da herdeira, começando a puxá-la para a saída dos criados, nos fundos do castelo, que dava de frente para uma estrada de terra que tinha como destino o reino de Konoha, mais ou menos doze dias de viajem.

- Nii-san! Eu estou de pijamas e não tenho nada nos pés! – Alertou Hinata ao primo que fingia não escutá-la e apenas continuava puxando-a. Já estavam começando a avistar a estrada, apressaram ainda mais o passo. Ela não tinha nada nos pés, foi difícil andar sobre pedras pontiagudas e não conseguiam correr.

Gritos foram ouvidos, vindos da direção do castelo. Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram e por impulso, olhou para trás tentando visualizar o castelo. Neji percebeu que a prima olhava para trás, atrasando ainda mais o passo, pegou-a no colo e começou a correr. Pelo que soube dos soldados que Orochimaru controlava talvez ele não conseguisse detê-los se ambos fossem encontrados. Hinata apenas se aconchegou ao peito do primo, aceitando ser carregada. Não poderia arriscar a segurando dos dois por sua falta de velocidade, seu primo era sem dúvidas muito mais rápido que ela. Sentia o vento batendo nos seus cabelos compridos e escuros, estava frio fora do castelo.

_**Meu pesadelo criou vida**,_ pensou ela enquanto se agarrava ainda mais ao primo, buscando conforto.

...

* * *

Os olhos negros seguiam os dois Hyuugas desde o início. Suas presas estavam muito fáceis de capturar, mas não podia matá-los segundo suas ordens. Primeiro separá-los-ia, mataria o guardião e capturaria a princesa. Um plano simples, só alguma coisa muito inesperada poderia atrapalhar o plano perfeito que havia feito. O resultado esperado de Sasuke Uchiha, um dos maiores assassinos de todos os cinco reinos. Havia sido treinado para matar todo e qualquer tipo de criatura que seu mestre lhe designasse, e não seria aquele dia que desobedeceria a ordens superiores.

- Devemos atacar agora? – Falou um dos subordinados de Orochimaru que acompanhava o Uchiha, Kimimaro era seu nome e ele distrairia o guardião da princesa, enquanto Sasuke a capturaria. Esperou mais alguns minutos. Tinha que esperar os Hyuugas entrarem na floresta, onde seria mais fácil se perderem.

- Agora! – Falou baixo, no exato momento que viu seus alvos se camuflarem entre o verde das árvores. Com os olhos acompanhou seu plano sendo executado com sucesso; Kimimaro golpeou seu alvo, Hyuuga Neji, que caiu no chão batendo as costas contra uma árvore próxima. A princesa caiu também, mas longe do primo. Meio confusa ela se levantou e começou a correr.

**Presa fácil, **pensou ele enquanto corria atrás de sua presa, com sede de sangue...Da realeza.

...

* * *

_Olá Pessoal! Essa é mais uma fanfic lixo da Buba-chan, espero que vocês pelo menos deixem um reviewzinho, bem pequetucho só para me incentivar a continuar 8)_

_O que será que vai acontecer com Hinata? Ela será fácilmente capturada? Neji será morto? Sasuke irá cumprir sua missao?_

_Veja isso no 1º cap. de 'Gravidade'_

Beijos!


	2. Sangue da Realeza

**Florescendo & Corrompendo.**

Por Buba-chan

- Orochimaru-sama, um mensageiro acaba de chegar do reino Hyuuga. – Disse a pequena mulher se curvando, após abrir a porta dos aposentos de seu mestre.

Estava sentado em sua poltrona com as pernas cruzadas e com um livro de capa vermelha em mãos. A imagem poderosa que Orochimaru transmitia chegava ao ponto de ser até ameaçadora, orgulhava-se disso. Mas não era um momento adequado para pensar em uma coisa idiota como aquela, tinha passado os últimos quinze dias planejando um ataque contra o reino Hyuuga, mas com certeza não havia sido todo aniquilado. Pegaria os habitantes como escravos e tomaria toda a riqueza local, para após isso destruir o que restar do reino. Uma pena ter que destruir algo tão belo, mas não tinha outra escolha, eles rejeitaram o pedido de casamento que muito humildemente ofereceu-lhes.

Mantinha o olhar fixo nas páginas do livro quando o mensageiro entrou, curvando seu belo corpo para frente em sinal de respeito. O sedoso e negro cabelo comprido balançava suavemente, a pele branca e sem sinais junto com os olhos negros eram características marcantes de Itachi. Com seu irmão mais novo, o Uchiha formava a dupla de assassinos mais perigosos de todos os cinco reinos, poderiam contratá-los, mas por uma boa quantia em dinheiro, logicamente somente pessoas com poder e posição social conseguiam isso.

- O reino foi destruído e a princesa está sendo capturada, Orochimaru-sama – Disse o Uchiha, vendo Orochimaru fechar o livro que lia e jogá-lo sobre o criado mudo e levantar rapidamente, rindo como um maníaco. Esse tipo de pessoa era certamente uma das mais perigosas que existia, sabendo disso Itachi havia escondido em baixo de suas roupas uma arma, para qualquer proteção necessária.

- Ótimo trabalho, Itachi-kun. – Conseguiu se pronunciar após alguns minutos de delírio, mas segurava o rosto como se não quisesse mostrar que em seu rosto, a loucura permanecia intacta. Ouviu os passos de Itachi em direção à porta e logo após o barulho dela se fechando, andou até o criado mudo e pegou novamente o livro, abriu na página marcada e sentou-se na poltrona olhando para a janela aberta. Na noite escura, pequenos flocos de neve começavam a cair, anunciando a chegada do inverno... Anunciando a morte dos Hyuugas.

* * *

Hinata já sabia que não conseguiria fugir, mas continuava correndo sem ter direção. Corri para frente, tropeçando em pedra e atravessando galhos, apenas para ganhar mais tempo de vida ou algum tipo de ajuda. Sentia que estava sendo perseguida, apesar de não ouvir e ver alguém, para ela não era necessário, apenas aquela sensação horrível de ter uma aura assassina por perto já lhe deixava tonta e incapaz de correr. Não sabia de onde tirava forças para continuar com essa palhaçada, acabaria morrendo de qualquer maneira.

- Eu não agüento mais... – Respirar era difícil, o vento gelado que batia contra seu rosto fazia seus pulmões arderem. Não podia mais correr, seus pés estavam machucados e esfolados, então a única opção era se esconder em algum lugar. Aproveitou que a sensação de sufoco havia passado e camuflou-se entre um arbusto qualquer, sentiu sua pele sendo arranhada, ou perfurada, por espinhos, pequenas gotículas de sangue escorria por seus machucados, o liquido quente escorria em vários lugares, era uma roseira. Pequenas pontadas de dor em vários locais de seu corpo lhe causavam agonia.

O uivar distante de um lobo fez Hinata assustar-se, abraçando os joelhos, se encolheu. Por mais ridículo que poderia parecer, sentiu-se protegida a onde estava. Entre as folhas da roseira pode avistar pequenos flocos brancos caindo e derretendo ao tocarem a terra, junto com o vento frio, causavam um frio terrível. Algum tempo depois os lábios rosados tremiam e perdiam a cor, tornavam-se roxos por causa da combinação gelada. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado desde que se escondera, mas já não conseguia se arrepiar e sentir dor, sua pele já ardia em contado com os flocos e o vento, parecia estar anestesiada.

- Sente frio? – Sobressaltada, ela olhou para trás e visualizou entre as folhas e neve dois orbes vermelhos olhando-a fixamente, como se fosse devorá-la se fugisse ou tenta-se escapar. O brilho de uma lamina sendo desembainhada fez seu corpo reagir, saiu de dentro de seu esconderijo, sentindo novos arranhões no corpo, e correu sem olhar para trás. Algum tempo depois correndo, por reflexo olhou para trás e conseguiu ver o dono dos olhos vermelhos andando calmamente em sua direção entre a neve. Novamente seus pulmões ardiam e a respiração era dificultada, talvez pela pressão que a presença daquele homem causava ou por total desespero de saber que morreria em qualquer momento, não importava muito naquele momento.

Os pés machucados novamente vieram à tona, fazendo-a tropeçar e ir de encontro ao chão quase totalmente coberto por neve fria. A luz da lua cheia iluminava tudo, e ao sentir a presença esmagadora novamente pode ver uma sombra sua a sua caída do chão, imóvel. Sentando-se rapidamente e respirando alto, sentiu a lamina fria contra a pele de seu rosto, deslizando suavemente e abrindo um pequeno corte, não muito profundo, mas o suficiente para que uma grande quantidade de sangue começasse a escorrer pela bochecha, queixo e pescoço fino de Hinata. O assassino sorriu ao ver que o sangue chegava até os seios fartos, escorrendo entre o espaço que havia entre eles e combinando muito bem com a camisola de seda que a princesa vestia. Lambendo a lamina, limpou-a e aproximou-se da mulher indefesa em sua frente, parecia paralisada com os olhos perolados arregalados em desespero. Riu apenas uma vez, para logo após ficar sério e chutar a cabeça da Hyuuga, mandando-a contra uma arvore. Ouviu-a gritar de dor com o chute e gemer tentando levantar-se após ter suas costas fraturadas contra um pinheiro gigantesco, ela arfava e pingos vermelhos caiam sobre a neve no chão, derretendo-a com seu calor.

- Olhando assim, você até parece atraente princesa. – Ironizou, enquanto andava até ela, agarrando os longos cabelos escuros e erguendo o frágil corpo com eles. Sentiu uma parte dos cabelos molhados e quentes, entre os olhos e nariz, sangue descia em abundância. Os olhos femininos estavam arregalados e a boca aberta tentava respirar enquanto o sangue que descia pelo nariz escorria para dentro dos lábios. Jogou-a no chão e viu o corpo já inconsciente não reagir, a neve em volta se manchava do vermelho sangue, que a princesa trazia consigo.

Queria torturá-la mais um pouco, ou melhor, matá-la. Seus instintos estavam mais fortes que qualquer ordem naquele momento, o cheiro forte de sangue o excitava e fazia Sasuke sentir leves tonturas. Suas pernas tremiam ao pensar que ninguém o impediria de fazer sua vontade, a adrenalina corria por suas veias, tinha o mesmo efeito que uma droga. Caminhou até a princesa jogada no chão, ajoelhou-se em frente a ela e com apenas uma mão, ergueu o corpo leve dela pelo pescoço, apertando-o e vendo-a reagir. As duas mãos pequenas seguraram o pulso do assassino, tentando pará-lo. Não conseguia mais respirar e sentia seus olhos saltarem para fora um pouco.

**Eu vou morrer. **Pensou ao sentir que não agüentaria mais ficar sem ar, seu corpo pesou e a consciência se foi. As mãos dela soltaram o pulso de Sasuke, caindo ao lado do corpo imediatamente.

Ao ver os olhos perolados se fechando, rapidamente o Uchiha soltou o corpo da princesa no chão. Verificou o pulso e os batimentos cardíacos, aliviado ao sentir que, mesmo quase inexistentes, elas ainda estava viva, com pulso e batimentos cardíacos ativos. Não poderia matá-la, sua missão era apenas capturá-la, havia ficado louco?

**Provavelmente, foi o cheiro de sangue. **Analisou ele, após olhar ao redor e ver rastros vermelhos pela neve. **Eu não havia controlado isso?** Pensou, lembrando dos anos em que apenas por ver a cor, ficava louco e descontrolado. **Mas que droga está acontecendo?**

Abaixou-se perto do corpo da princesa e virou-o para poder ver a situação em que havia deixado sua vitima. Se aproximou mais um pouco e pode ver que o ferimento da cabeça ainda bombeava sangue, novamente aquela sensação ruim aproximava-se, vendo que entraria no estado lastimável de psicopata, afastou-se com um grande pulo para trás. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem e chocou-se com isso, fazia mais de dez anos que suas pernas não tremiam. O que estava acontecendo? Quem era Hyuuga Hinata e por que seu sangue o excitava?

- Droga! Mulher você é perigosa. – Sorriu, apesar de estar confuso. Cumprir suas ordens estava sendo perigoso. Seria perigoso carregá-la até Orochimaru se continuasse sangrando. – Você apenas complicou as coisas, idiota. – Disse para o corpo no chão e para si mesmo. Seria uma ótima hora para Itachi estar em seu lugar.

* * *

Já havia perdido as contas de quantos copos de sake haviam tomado, mas ainda não estavam bêbados, pelo contrário, estavam mais sérios do que necessário. A postura rígida dos dois homens sentados em um bar não era muito comum, mas não estavam lá para se divertirem, iriam tratar de negócios e dinheiro, como estava programado.

- Então Orochimaru esta quase capturando a princesa?- Falou imponente o homem de cabelos alaranjados, sentado em frente à Itachi Uchiha. Pain era um homem poderoso e muito importante. Um dos mais ricos homens que dos reinos, estava prestes a começar uma guerra particular com Orochimaru. – De quanto você precisa para trazê-la para mim, antes que ele a capture?

- O Triplo que ele está me pagando. – Disse sério Itachi, enquanto tomava mais um gole de sake. Estavam em um bar qualquer, na pior região da cidade. O lugar cheirava álcool e esgoto ao mesmo tempo, e as paredes eram cobertas por fungos. Ao redor havia homens jogando e bebendo até não agüentarem mais, junto com mulheres quase nuas e maquiadas até na alma. O senhor que atendia já tinha cerca de 60 anos ou mais, bigode branco e careca brilhante, falava pouco e vivia lavando ou servindo copos. Não era um local muito freqüentável para pessoas da classe de Pain, que chamava muita atenção.

- Certo. – Disse passando uma pequena bolsa pesada para o Uchiha, que após espiar o conteúdo olhou para seu novo cliente. Esperava ordens ou algo do gênero, mas viu Pain pagar a conta e levantar-se, andando em direção à saída, onde sua carruagem esperava pronta para sair. Antes de sair, ouviu a voz rouca de seu cliente, dizer em alto e bom som uma pequena frase que fez Itachi arregalar os olhos e pensar, pensar muito.

"**Itachi aproveite e mate seu irmão para mim. Como punição por tocar em meu pequeno prêmio; Hyuuga Hinata"**

* * *

Havia acabado de decapitar seu inimigo que caiu no chão morto. Neji respirava com dificuldade e estava quase totalmente ferido, não imaginaria que aquela luta demoraria tanto a ponto de começar a nevar e tudo ser coberto pela camada branca que caia do céu escuro. Segurava a espada com uma mão e com a outro tampava um ferimento profundo que havia no abdômen. Sangue vermelho e quente escorria até por baixo de suas roupas, fazendo-o ter um cheiro forte de carne fresca e não demoraria muito para que lobos ou outros animais carnívoros começassem a surgiu em busca de alimento.

**Pare de pensar besteiras Neji, vamos você tem que procurá-la! **Ressurgiu o fato de Hinata estar sozinha na floresta sendo perseguida por um assassino de elite, Sasuke Uchiha era realmente perigoso. Sentia-se inútil naquele momento, mal conseguia andar ou respirar, como a salvaria?

Sentiu uma forte pontada no abdômen, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos fortemente e parar de andar para conseguir ar. Respirava pesadamente e com o ar que enchia seus pulmões, tonturas e tremedeiras faziam suas pernas fraquejarem. Não demorou muito para Neji cair no chão, deixando os longos cabelos castanhos espalharem-se pela neve vermelha. Os olhos ficaram pesados e as dores amenizadas pelo contato com algo gelado, mas ardiam.

**Gomenasai Hinata-sama, não poderei ajudá-la agora, mas, por favor, fique bem. **A visão embaçada anunciava a perca de consciência. Não seria aquele dia que Hyuuga Neji salvaria sua amada prima.

* * *

Agradeço do fundo do coração as pessoas que leram e gostaram do prólogo. Os comentários me deixaram muito feliz! 8D

Esse cap. demorou para sair porque o bloqueio mental era muito grande e faltava inspiração para digitar algo que preste.

Espero que gostem , porq realmente demorei pra digitar só isso ¬¬

Eu aconselho a lerem esse cap. ouvindo **Was it a dream - 30 seconds to mars.**

Beijos e inté o próximo cap.**  
**


	3. Respirar & Suspirar

**Respirar & Suspirar**

_Por - Buba-chan_

Abriu os olhos lentamente ao sentir algo gelado pousar sobre seu rosto. Estava com a visão embaçada e seu corpo todo latejava de dor. Fitava o céu cinzento a cima de si, e sentia o sacolejar suave do local em que estava deitada junto com o barulho de cascos contra o chão. Levou sua mão direita ao rosto, acariciando-o e sentindo o frio de suas bochechas, suspirou.

Ainda estava vivo. Ferido, mas vivo, mas não sabia ao certo se estar vivo era uma dádiva; já que não conseguiu proteger Hinata, sua missão fracassou. Para piorar a situação, Neji não estava em condições de lutar e, provavelmente, o reino já estaria todo destruído há essa hora. A única coisa que restou da tragédia da noite passada – Contando com a destruição do reino, o seqüestro da princesa herdeira e a traição de Orochimaru- ficaria na história. Sabia disso mais do que qualquer um.

Suspirou e viu sua respiração se tornar a costumeira fumaça branca dos dias de neve e camuflar, por alguns segundos, os flocos brancos que caiam. Surpreendeu-se quando seu corpo perdeu o contato com a superfície que lhe sustentava e fechou os olhos, esperando um impacto violento. Mas se surpreendeu quando sentiu sua cabeça chocar-se contra algo macio e quente. Abriu os olhos e viu que, acima de si, um par de olhos castanhos o fitavam preocupados, sem deixar a curiosidade ser camuflada pela preocupação.

- Você está bem? – Ao ouvir a voz feminina, por instinto procurou sua espada, mas não a encontrando e tendo que se levantar repentinamente em procura de algo que fosse afiado. Uma dor infernal lhe fisgou o abdômen, levando Neji contra o chão em segundos, gemendo de dor e segurando o local com força. – Calminho ai! –Sentiu uma mão lhe levantando a cabeça e pousando-a sobre algo macio novamente. Algo gelado pousou sobre a dor, amenizando-a e ao mesmo tempo fazendo-a arder. Com um pequeno protesto tentou levar a mão ao local, mas sendo impedido, resmungando algo que nem ele mesmo entendeu. - Se você saltar daquele jeito de novo seu ferimento vai abrir e serei obrigada a amarrá-lo.

Os olhos perolados se focaram na menina que limpava seu ferimento. Usava roupas de camponesa, meio amareladas, e os cabelos eram presos em dois coques, cada um de um lado da cabeça. Como era esperado, a respiração da moça também virava fumaça branca e seus dedos estavam gelados contra o ferimento, a única coisa que a diferenciava era uma tornozeleira dourada muito chamativa sobre seu pé direito.

- Me chamo Tenten. – Comentou inocente, terminando de limpar o ferimento de seu suposto paciente e esperando alguma resposta. Passando alguns minutos, sem resposta, Tenten olhou para ele, que permanecia calado, olhando o céu cinzento. Suspirou e abraçou os próprios joelhos. – Sei que o que aconteceu com você deve ter algo haver com o massacre do castelo Hyuuga... – Ao sentir o olhar frio sobre si, arrepiou-se, e continuou. – Olha, se você quer ajuda, preciso pel-...

- Não quero sua ajuda. – A voz fria a rouca soou pela primeira vez no ambiente. Os olhos perolados se fecharam. – Você não pode me ajudar. – Ouviu um fungado vindo da direção da garota, ouviu também uma pequena risada e por ultimo ouviu alguém deitando ao seu lado. – Pelo jeito você não quer saber se pode ou não me ajudar, certo? – Abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado, vendo-a olhando o céu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Certo. – Disse Tenten animada. – E quem disse que eu não posso lhe ajudar? – O sorriso sumiu da face feminina, dando lugar para a seriedade. – Analisando a situação em que se encontra; sem dinheiro, ferido, perdido e com seu reino destruído, acho que não conseguira algo melhor do que eu para te ajudar. E olha que eu sei usar adagas, fazer curativos e cozinhar! – Ele tinha que admitir; essa camponesa não era nada ingênua. Muito pelo contrario! Esperta demais para uma mulher, além de muito util. Já ela não ligava para o que seu paciente temporário e futuro sócio pensava a seu respeito; esperou a resposta de sua pergunta inacabada... Sabia que ele responderia.

- Sou Neji, Hyuuga Neji. – Disse seriamente, selando finalmente seu contrato com aquela camponesa estranha. E ouvindo o barulho de pequenos guizos enferrujados, deixou-se relaxar. Deliberadamente comentou, sem pensar muito nas palavras certas para usar. – Me pergunto o que uma camponesa que, além de saber usar adagas, sabe fazer curativos e cozinhar está fazendo sozinha em uma estrada completamente vazia como essa? – Tudo isso que acabara de comentar, querendo ou não, era suspeito demais. Ao ouvir uma risada marota vindo de Tenten, entendeu que havia comentado algo errado, então apenas esperou a correção vinda da garota.

- Primeiro, eu não estou sozinha; meu amigo Rock Lee é quem está conduzindo a carroça. Ele é meio esquisito, mas pode ser bem útil às vezes! – Acrescentou ela, inocente. – Segundo, quem disse que eu sou camponesa?

- Não é? – Foi inevitável não abrir os olhos e mirar o perfil feminino acima de si.

- Na verdade, sou filha de uma cigana com um membro da elite de algum reino por ai. – Esclareceu ao sentir os olhos perolados sobre seu rosto. Se seriam sócios a partir daquele dia, havia muitas coisas para comentar com Neji. Muitas coisas mesmo. – Sinto que essa parceria será bastante interessante.

* * *

Estava a caminho de seu destino o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam correr. Carregava a princesa inconsciente nas costas, enrolada por sua capa preta para amenizar o aroma de sangue que ela emanava fortemente. A pele, a camisola e os cabelos, antes perfumados com a fragrância de mil rosas desabrochando, agora tinham o cheiro de sangue fresco e quente. Não fazia idéia da real condição que havia deixado a Hyuuga, mas não estava em seus planos fazê-la ficar em tal situação; tão lastimável a ponto de quase morte. E o pior era que, por algum motivo totalmente desconhecido, o sangue que banhava quase todo o corpo pálido da garota em suas costas, o enlouquecia!

Não se lembrava da ultima vez que tivera tanta sede pelo sangue de alguém daquela maneira. Mas o que não entendia era o porquê dessa sua doença voltar átona assim; tão misteriosamente quanto havia aparecido pela primeira vez em sua infância. Sim, ele era doente. Porem sua doença não tinha nome – apelidada carinhosamente de "vampirismo"-, cura ou remédio que pudesse amenizar seus efeitos colaterais, restando apenas sua mente sã; que por todo esse tempo, dominou a doença bravamente.

**A mente domina a matéria. **Lembrou-se da frase que o motivou a enfrentar a loucura. Tais palavras haviam vindo de um sábio cliente, que mandou assassinar a própria esposa. Era um senhor já de idade, com calvície e cheio de vícios, tais como o fumo e o álcool.

Despertou de suas lembranças ao sentir a princesa mexendo-se desconfortavelmente, ameaçando despertar no meio do caminho. O que faria se ela acordasse? Não poderia agredi-la; já estava acabada. Não poderia amarrá-la; já havia usado a corda para amarrar os guardas na noite anterior. Sabia muito bem que sua missão era apenas capturá-la, mas provavelmente teria reclamações sobre o trabalho. Fraturas, ferimentos e cortes seriam descontados do pagamento final, e isso não o agradava nem um pouco. Por sorte, seu destino não estava tão longe; apenas 10 quilômetros separavam Sasuke do castelo de Orochimaru.

Muito bem observado; 10 quilômetros **separavam**.

Foi obrigado a recuar com um grande salto, ao ouvir algo sendo atirado em sua direção. Desviou facilmente, lógico. Fácil demais. Mal conseguiu reagir quando algo o acertou pelas costas, tão rapidamente quanto um raio, e em um piscar de olhos pode apenas sentir um forte chute em seu estomago, que o jogou para longe. Longe o bastante para cair no chão e ralar seu rosto pálido. Um grito de dor surgiu abafado, atrás de si, fazendo-o perceber que o corpo da princesa amortecera o impacto.

**Merda! **Praguejou mentalmente, soltando a princesa e a colocando deitada sobre a grama verde do local em que estava. Viu o corpo pequeno se contorcer de dor e os braços finos da Hyuuga abraçarem o próprio tronco, buscando conforto ou pelo menos amenizar a dor que sentia. A única coisa que conseguia dizer, ou melhor, sussurrar era; "itai..." varias e varias vezes, seguidas da respiração acelerada e de um pequeno choro vindo de Hinata.

Era impossível olhar a imagem da garota deitada sobre a verde grama e não notar o contraste que ali havia. Vermelho vivo e verde musgo; as duas cores predominantes em tal situação, um tanto problemática. Entre os lábios secos de Hinata um suspiro dolorido escapou, deixando o assassino mais preocupado ainda. Sua missão era entregá-la com vida, mas agora, toda a vida que restava para ela, era usada para tentar sobreviver. Suas costas e costelas doíam, seu corpo ardia devido a alguns cortes e não conseguia puxar ar o suficiente sem que uma fisgada terrível lhe interrompesse; somente restava esperar a dor se amenizar com o tempo.

Repentinamente teve seus braços separados de seu corpo por duas mãos ásperas. Não resistiu e abriu os olhos, procurando o responsável por tal ação desnecessária. Chocou-se ao ver o homem que quase a matou com a face preocupada, enquanto deslizava as mãos sobre os ossos de suas costelas; involuntariamente todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram com o toque do assassino, e um tom rosado apareceu sobre suas bochechas, dando-lhe um ar mais vivido. Sasuke estava concentrado demais em sentir os ossos das costelas pequenas para perceber que a princesa lhe olhava fascinada, talvez com sua preocupação, ou não. Graças aos céus todos os ossos estavam inteiros. Talvez o impacto causou a dor que ela sentia, mas logo passaria, e isso o alegrou sem perceber.

Mais a alegria durou pouco.

Por reflexo, pegou e desembainhou a katana e virou-se rapidamente ao sentir uma presença atrás de si, bloqueando uma lamina muito familiar. Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram inconscientemente ao ver que, quem o atacava era nada mais, nada menos que Itachi. O que ele estava fazendo? Por acaso estava louco? Atacando o próprio irmão daquela maneira covarde, enquanto tentava cumprir a missão em que ambos estavam trabalhando.

- Itachi, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Falou seriamente o Uchiha mais novo, ainda bloqueando o ataque do irmão.

- Eu que pergunto. – Disse o mais velho, após uma longa pausa. – A situação dela é lastimável, Sasuke. – Comentou enquanto pousava os olhos negros sobre a figura deitada na grama. – Está quase morta. – Concluiu, vendo a respiração irregular de Hinata e os vários ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo pálido.

- Cala boca Itachi! – Irritou-se involuntariamente com os comentários maldosos do irmão. Como se ele não soubesse o estado em que havia deixado a garota! Que estupidez era aquela que estava acontecendo? – Porque esta me atacando baka?

- Não se culpe Sasuke. É apenas mais uma missão. – Comentou calmamente e logo após sumiu da visão do irmão mais novo, reaparecendo próximo da princesa. Puxou os cabelos escuros e compridos, levantando o corpo machucado da grama por eles. E ao visualizar todos aqueles cortes, arranhões e ferimentos ensangüentados, entendeu tudo o que havia acontecido; Sasuke teve uma crise de vampirismo no meio de uma missão. – Então você teve uma crise, huh?- Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Mas havia tanto tempo que as crises não reapareciam que Itachi pensou que o irmão estava curado. – Orochimaru não vai gostar nada disso.

Talvez não precisasse comentar tal coisa. Viu os olhos de Sasuke tornarem-se vermelhos e furiosos, enquanto caminhava em passos lentos em sua direção. Isso era um mau sinal; todas as vezes que as crises começavam, os olhos de Sasuke mudavam do preto profundo para o vermelho sangue. Mas não entendeu direito o porquê de uma crise começar assim do nada, já que não havia sangue sendo escorrido no momento. Pensou melhor e apertou os cabelos sedosos contra os dedos, viu que além da camisola de seda real ser vermelha, o estado em que a Hyuuga se encontrava era propicio àquilo. Cheirava a sangue e sabia que Sasuke conseguiria sentir aquele aroma a quilômetros de distância, principalmente em meio de uma crise.

**Droga! **Sabia que não tinha chances contra Sasuke, pelo menos enquanto estava naquele estado doentio. Nem todo dinheiro do mundo o incentivaria a lutar até a morte em uma situação como aquela; no mínimo precisaria da ajuda de alguém, para servir de isca, enquanto ele atacaria de surpresa. Mas tendo somente ele ali, segurando o "objeto precioso" do irmão, isso não iria prestar. **Não tem jeito.** Concluiu, soltando os cabelos da princesa e desaparecendo o mais rápido que conseguiria; de esguelha pode ver o irmão corre e segurar o corpo da princesa antes que ele tocasse no chão novamente, e olhá-la faminto.

Já que a primeira etapa de sua missão não fora cumprida, partiria para a segunda parte; **Matar Orochimaru.**


End file.
